


Till My Lungs Giveout

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Josh and Tyler meet at one of Brendon's partys.





	Till My Lungs Giveout

**Author's Note:**

> kinda un-edited... whoops
> 
> based off of the song, 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur

The house shook with bass as a random band was blaring through speakers placed all around the huge house. Infamous red solo cups littered the floor, tables, couches, and hands as they held an array of alcohols.   
It's not exactly Josh's scene, but his friend, Issa, had promised him this party was one he couldn't miss. A guy by the name Brendon Urie was apparently the host and his parents were away on some vacation, or something like that.   
Issa was now out of sight and Josh was drowning in the sea of sweaty bodies grinding up against one another as alcohol sloshed from their cups and all over the floors and themselves. If he was going to be at this party, he was going to party.  
He managed to push himself though the crowd and into the kitchen as he grabbed a clean looking cup and poured some of the Jack Daniels sitting in front of him. He gulped it down quickly as his throat started to burn and his chest grew warm as he went into a coughing fit.  
After he was done coughing he reached for the clear bottle on the opposite side of the table and poured the vodka into his cup while walking out of the back door and sitting on the grass. The wind was considerably chilly, but the alcohol coursing through his veins protected him from the harshness as it blew his blonde hair in any way it pleased.  
The yard was still filled with people playing beer pong, standing in circles passing a joint, and some were just passed out, but the atmosphere was calmer out here. Out here he could breathe and look up at the stars until he drank so much they blurred together.  
He laid in the grass for awhile as he propped himself with his arms and sipped on the vodka in his cup. He was relaxing and letting his anxiety slowly fade. He thought it was nice to let loose a little and live.  
"Hey man, wanna hit?"   
Josh looked over at the direction the voice came from with furrowed eyebrows, he couldn't see who it was because of the dark of the night, but he realized soon enough they were asking if Josh wanted to smoke with them.  
He's never smoked before, but since he pledged to himself that he'd let loose and live like a rebellious teenager he agreed and clumsily climbed to his feet.  
The shorter man reached him a rolled up joint and a lighter as he instructed Josh on the basics and stood back and watched Josh take a tentative hit. He started spluttering and coughing as he choked on the smoke filling his lungs.  
Everyone seemed to laugh at him, and his cheeks heated up and turned pink as he handed the joint back to the previous owner.  
"Like this dude," The man laughed as he put the joint back up to his lips and inhaled deeply before pulling it from his mouth and hesitating before releasing the smoke into the night air.  
Josh nodded before copying the man's actions and inhaling deeply. The smoke still burnt his lungs, but he fought off a cough as he slowly released the toxins and handed it to the man beside him.  
As they continued passing the joint around the circle, Josh learnt he was smoking with a couple guys named Pete, Frank, Brendon, and Matty.  
"Oh shit, dude. This is your party!"  
Josh was a giggling mess as Brendon's eyes widened in shock, "Oh shit, you're right."  
The whole circle was laughing by now as Pete stuck the roach in his jacket pocket and let his gaze sorta drift about as he lazily reached across to pat Josh on the shoulder.  
"John will you help me find my boyfriend?"  
Josh laughed as he shook his head yes, "Sure but m'name is Josh not John."  
Pete didn't seem to actually care as he grabbed Josh by the elbow and drug him into the still crowded house as he yelled "Patrick."  
Josh just realized he had no clue who Pete's boyfriend was or what he looked like, but he kept following after him anyways. Then Pete stopped right in his tracks, causing Josh to run face first into his back with an 'oomph.'  
Pete was smiling at a short blonde boy who was smiling back, but Josh caught sight of an actual angel. Brown eyes peeked over his shoulder as he locked gazes with Josh. His brown hair looked soft enough to touch and his smile was taunting as it peeked from behind his simple black shirt.  
"I-I'm Josh," Josh stuttered out as he blinked slowly and blushed as Tyler giggled.  
"Tyler."  
Just the smile the taller boy was sporting had Josh swooning in his already intoxicated state. He could tell Tyler was drunk as well as his eyes lazily traced Josh's body without any trace of embarrassment.  
"Would you like to dance with me, Josh?" Tyler giggled as he grabbed Josh's hand and let the red plastic cup in his hand hit the floor without a second thought. The caramel colored liquid covered the floor and Tyler's shoes.  
"I don't know how," Josh stated simply as he stumbled closer to Tyler on accident.  
"That's okay, me either."  
Just like that Tyler was dragging Josh to the makeshift dance floor as he started spinning in Josh's arms and doing totally ridiculous, clumsy dance moves as small giggles left his lips. Josh was higher than he's ever been, and he's not just talking about the smoking and drinking he's done tonight.  
Tyler had him on cloud nine as they danced the night away with one another as they grabbed random cups near them and took a gulp of whatever was in them; which was probably not the best idea.  
Brendon shut down the party by throwing a vase from the top of the stairs and yelling "Get the fuck out of my houses, you bitches. Except you Dallon, your ass is mine," as Dallon killed the music and opened the door with a blush as people staggered out of the door and onto the front lawn.  
That's how Tyler and Josh ended up laughing like school girls as they clumsily walked down the sidewalk to Tyler's apartment. Just as they climbed the stairs and stood on his front porch, Tyler suddenly hunched over and grabbed his stomach as he started throwing up.  
Josh sat behind him as he soothingly rubbed the boy's back and whispered sweet, reassuring words in his ear as he let Tyler empty the contents in his stomach. When the younger boy was done puking, Josh pulled him close to his chest and just held him in his arms.  
The sky was still dark, but the streetlights casted a warm, glowing orange upon the smaller boy's features as his eyes fluttered shut and he curled into Josh's embrace.   
"Will you stay?"   
Josh just mumbled a small 'yeah' as he gently picked the boy up and struggled to open the door with him in his hands, but he managed. He was starting to sober up a little as he stumbled into the unfamiliar apartment with the sleepy boy in his arms.  
He laid him in the bed after he finally found his bedroom and slipped his shoes and socks off before covering him up with his blankets and smiling down at him.  
"Will you stay?" Tyler barely slurred out as he fought to keep his eyes opened. Josh's heart skipped a beat at the boy's cuteness as he chuckled, " I think you should get some rest."  
When Tyler gave up on fighting sleep, Josh walked around the house as he poured a glass of water and rummaged through a few cabinets before finding what he was after. He took two Tylenols from the bottle and grabbed the cup before walking back to Tyler's bedroom and lying them on the bedside table before walking back to the couch and plopping himself down onto it.   
He fell asleep with a warm feeling in his chest, but it wasn't the alcohol this time.

 

~~~~~

 

It's been a few months since Brendon's party, and Tyler and Josh managed to stay in contact. They were practically inseparable now, and they were both helplessly in love.  
Skinny Love.  
They tried to play things off cool in front of one another as they hung out, but everyone around them could see they were in love. Personally, Josh knew he needed Tyler in his life, but he was terrified of the thought of scaring Tyler away or worse; what if things didn't work out between them? He couldn't stand the thought of losing Tyler.  
Josh wasn't much of the sappy romantic type, but he honestly thought frequently of growing old with Tyler as a couple. He wanted that. He wanted to hold Tyler's hand in public, mark his neck with hues of violets, kiss him in the rain, hold him in bed at night.   
Josh may not be a sappy romantic, but for Tyler there was an exception. He'd do anything for the brunet beauty with the prettiest doe eyes he's ever seen in his life, but he always kept his affection to a friendly level.  
He held Tyler during their scary movie marathons, kissed his forehead occasionally, and sometimes they'd cuddle on the couch under a soft, fluffy blanket.  
Neither one of the boys dared to push their affection to the point where it was anything other than platonic until one night at another one of Brendon's parties.  The scene was more mellow than the one they met at, but it was still rowdy.  
People danced around crazily just like drunken people so, but Tyler and Josh stood over in the corner sipping on the red bulls they brought; neither thought getting shit faced drunk was all that appealing anymore.  
Then suddenly this shorter, blond boy was standing in front of Josh and Tyler with a lazy grin as he eyed Tyler with bloodshot eyes.  
"Wanna dance?"   
Josh didn't even think before he grabbed Tyler by the shirt and connected their lips in a heated kiss. Tyler sighed as he melted into Josh's touch and wrapped his arms around his neck; playing with the blonde curls at the base of his neck.  
When they pulled apart from one another the boy was gone and they was stuck staring at one another.  
"I- I," Josh wished he could blame alcohol, but he was stone cold sober; he and Tyler both knew that.  His heart was threatening to hammer its way out of his chest as his anxiety took full fight. Tyler was going to hate him forever, he was sure of it.  
"Do it again," Tyler smiled as he took Josh off guard with his request, however, Josh was fast to cooperate. His hands went to Tyler's waist as he pulled him closer, while Tyler melted against him and wrapped his slender arms around the boy's neck.  
When they pulled away Brendon whistled with a fist bump from Pete as they smirked at the two.  
"Fucking finally."  
Tyler shrugged and kissed Josh's cheek with a wide, satisfied smile.   
"You don't understand how long I've wanted to do that," Tyler giggled as his eyes stared into Josh's as their foreheads rested against one another's.  
"oh, trust me, I think I do."

 

~~~~~

 

The morning sun was just barely peeking above the skyline as it melted into warm golds, oranges, and soft pinks.  
The coffee pot spluttered as it emitted a cozy smell throughout the whole house as Josh flipped pancakes and waited until they were perfectly golden brown. He carefully plated the pancakes and added syrup and fresh strawberries before hurrying to pour a cup of coffee. When he was absolutely sure he had everything, he grabbed the tray and carefully walked up the stairs while trying to keep his balance.  
He kicked the door open softly before setting the tray on the night stand table beside of Tyler's side of the bed and smiled lovingly down at the boy. His lips were slightly parted as drool dripped onto the pillow, his lightly freckled nose was scrunched up in the cutest of ways, and he was completely burrowed under the dark grey blankets.  
"Tyler, baby, wake up."  
Tyler didn't even move, but Josh only chuckled. Tyler was a heavy sleeper, but Josh loved waking him up.  
"Baby...," Josh trailed as he straddled the boy and placed kisses up and down his neck; making Tyler squirm under his grip and groan.  
"I made your favorite," Josh mumbled against the boy's neck as he kept pressing feather light kisses along Tyler's exposed face, neck, and shoulders.  
After a few minutes Tyler's eyes fluttered open with a lazy smile as he pecked Josh's lips and looked at his pancakes wide-eyed.  
"Are those chocolate-chip?" Tyler squealed like a giddy child as Josh chuckled and nodded his head, "Of course, I know they're you favorite. Happy one year anniversary, Tyler." Josh smiled as he placed the tray on Tyler's lap.  
"I love you Josh."  
Josh smiled.  
"I love you back."

 

~~~~~

 

Three years was a long time, especially when you've been waiting for the perfect moment to propose to your best friend. Currently Josh was taking a midnight walk with Tyler as the chilly air nipped at their nose, but they were keeping each other warm.  
Tyler's hand was in his as the boy excitedly pulled him forward as he pointed at the light polluted sky. He was always excited to see the stars or city lights at night. Josh absolutely loved the look on his face when he was like this.   
His hair was ruffled by the wind, his nose and cheeks were a soft pink, and his eyes were reflecting every light he looked at. He was mesmerizing.  
The black box in his jacket pocket was suddenly heavy and making its presence known. This was the moment, Josh could feel it.  
He let go of Tyler's hand and got down on one knee as he watched Tyler point to a neon sign hanging in a shop's display window.  
"Tyler."  
Josh's voice was soft as he called out Tyler's name and watched the boy peek at him over his shoulder. Time stopped as Josh forgot he was now twenty three and about to propose to his best friend.  
It was just like the first night they met. Tyler was peeking over his shoulder with that same heart stopping smile as he turned around and faced Josh with tears in his eyes.  
"Tyler, the past three years have been the best three years of my life. I'm glad my friend insisted I attend that party, because I met the most beautiful boy. I met you. You turned and smiled at me over your shoulder and even though I was high as hell and drunk, I was stone cold sober. I couldn't get you out of my mind and suddenly my chest wasn't warm from the alcohol, and I wasn't just high from the joint I smoked with Brendon. You were causing those feelings of euphoria. Tyler Robert Joseph, will you marry me?"   
Josh pulled the box from his pocket and showed the silver band to Tyler as the smaller boy shook his head yes and jumped into Josh's arms. They were both smiling as they held each other closer and exchanged small kisses.  
They spent the rest of the night dancing under street lights and laughing. Life was good when you were promised to marry the one person that understands you and accepts you.  It felt good to be in love with your best friend and have them love you back.

 

~~~~~

 

The warm white fairy lights strung up everywhere gave the setting a romantic vibe as Josh stood in front of the alter; adjusting his tie every second. He felt like he was choking. He couldn't breathe properly as he awaited Tyler's presence.   
Their close friends sat in the white lawn chairs as they also awaited Tyler to make an appearance.   
What if Tyler backed out at the last minute? What if he realized he didn't love Josh enough to marry him? What if?  
All those thoughts left his mind as the pianist started up the familiar tune of Pachelbel's Canon as Tyler walked down the isle with a bouquet of daisy's and yellow and red roses.  
Innocence, friendship, and love.  
Then Tyler was standing in front of him and he was having trouble restraining himself from kissing the love of his life, instead he settled on complimenting him.  
"You look as beautiful as ever."  
Tyler blushed as he smiled shyly at Josh, but before he could counter the preacher started the ceremony as he read the basics.  
"Do you Tyler Robert Joseph take Joshua William Dun to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do," Tyler smiled widely as he looked into Josh's eyes and suddenly the older man was calm.   
"And do you Joshua William Dun take Tyler Robert Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss."  
Within seconds Josh had his lips pressured to Tyler's as he cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. Brendon yelled "That's my boys" and whistled, but they ignored him with a friendly eye roll.  
The ceremony was going great and Tyler and Josh were cutting cake, which really meant they were smashing it in each other's faces with goofy grins displayed on their lips.  
After they were done messing around and making a mess, they cleaned each other up and took a seat together as they opened gifts and talked to everyone that stopped by to congratulate the two.  
When everyone settled down, Josh stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon as he called for their attention.  
"I'm not done being a sappy romantic right now," Josh chuckled as others joined in.  
"I always told myself I'd never be the type of guy to kiss in the rain, cuddle during a scary movie, make breakfast in bed, and all that cliché nonsense, but I was wrong. I've kissed Tyler in the rain too many times to count, I hold him close during scary movies and any time really, I've made him breakfast in bed, and I'll continue to do it for the rest of my life. Being in love with your best friend is amazing. He makes my heart beat faster and my chest starts warming as my mind kind of goes blank. I get high on loving him, he's my drug. That's cliché I know, but it's true," Josh smiles as he looks down to a crying Tyler.  
"I'm so in love with you, Tyler. Your love is worth it's weight in gold. We've come so far from the day we met at Brendon's stupid ass party and I walked you home. You puked all over both of our shoes, but I just held you. I knew in the moment you looked at me for the first time over your shoulder I was hooked. Look at how much we've grown together. I want to stay with you until we're grey and old. I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts because you're all I'll ever need. I'm gonna love you 'till my lungs give out and my heart stops beating. I promise till death do us part, just like in our vows. I'll never let go. I think my lucky stars every night for that night we met as dumb teenagers. It's been a journey, but I wouldn't have shared it with anyone else. I love you."  
Tyler stood up and kissed Josh as he buried his head into the older man's neck to stifle his sobs, "I love you so much, Josh."  
A round of applause broke out as Tyler held his husband closer. This was just the beginning of a new journey.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my wattpad @NightSkyTyler


End file.
